


five times MJ lies for Peter

by gingergenower



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, also I love Tony he just doesn't come off very well in this bcos MJ has little patience, everything in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: ...and one time she doesn't have to.





	five times MJ lies for Peter

**Author's Note:**

> compliant with my ‘extracurriculars’ fic, which occurs between II & III - basically, after II MJ and Peter are dating and she knows about the spider-man thing

I

‘I’m going to miss practice,’ Peter pants, running up to MJ at her locker. ‘I’m sorry.’

She narrows her eyes, weighing him up. Eyes darting to the main entrance every couple of seconds, his hand’s white on the strap of his backpack, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

‘Any particular reason, or are you just not thrilled by music history? Bach’s life story is important, you know.’ He must have run here from Spanish in less than a minute.

‘My internship, I’m sorry, something came up,’ he says, and he’s still hopping from foot to foot. ‘I’m needed, like, _now_ -’

MJ waves him off. ‘Go.’

‘Um- er, really?’

‘Fuck off, Peter.’

‘Right.’ He hitches his bag higher, darting towards the door and disappearing into the crowd.

As she reaches decathlon practice, MJ’s decided on a few questions to shout at Peter the next day, all specifically about Bach (“what year was he born?” “what song did he write that includes ‘B Minor’ in the title?” “name four notable markers of his musical style… this shit’s all on his Wikipedia page, Parker, don’t give me excuses”), and dumps her bag on the table. Everyone except Cindy’s already there.

‘Have you seen Peter?’ Ned asks, peering past her as though he might appear in the doorway at any second.

‘He said he’s not coming,’ MJ tells him, searching through her folder for her cards. The medieval European royalty set were last week’s…

‘Oh my God, kick him off the team,’ Flash says, throwing his hands in the air. ‘He’s dead weight, he keeps talking about his _internship_ and how _important_ he is-’

Hand hovering over the correct set of cards, MJ could say nothing. There’s no reason to defend Peter; he wouldn’t want her to waste her time trying to convince Flash Peter tries really hard all the time, taking naps in the canteen and making up practice with MJ in bio because they’re partnered up.

She thinks about him dancing around next to her locker, and the bags under his eyes he never shifts.

‘Don’t bring your insecurities about Peter being more successful than you into decathlon, I’m not interested in turning this into a therapy session,’ she says, dropping the cards onto the table.

Flash splutters. ‘I’m not- Peter’s not more successful than me, I’m going to be _rich_ -’

‘Because your dad will give you a job, not because you’ll have earned it.’

Even Ned looks stunned by that.

‘You- you _bitch_ -’

‘“My father will hear about this”,’ MJ growls, and Ned splutters, trying not to laugh. They watched the Philosopher’s Stone together last week. ‘Are you done?’

‘No,’ Flash snaps, ‘if he’s so _successful_ , he doesn’t need us anyway-’

MJ could tell him Peter’s at his internship, because he’s actually so important they’ve got him on call, but she wants the conversation over. ‘He said his aunt’s ill.’

Ned rounds on her. ‘May?’

‘She’ll be alright. It’s flu or something.’

Ned seems satisfied, but Flash’s jaw drops. ‘He’s missing decathlon practice because his aunt is ill? Really?’

‘He was worried about her,’ MJ says, nodding at Cindy arriving. ‘Anyway-’

‘He’s obviously lying to you! His mom could look after his aunt or something, he’s just making up excuses, he’s probably just skiving-’

The whole table stares at him, and MJ freezes. Flash seems to realise he’s said the wrong thing.

MJ wants to rip Flash's intestines out through his mouth. ‘Are you serious?’

‘…yeah, he’s lying to you.’

‘Are you sure about that?’

Flash pulls a face. ‘Yeah?’

‘That’d be impressive considering his mom’s dead.’

Barking out a laugh, Flash grins until he realises no one else is. ‘…what?’

‘So is his dad,’ MJ says, and she can’t believe she’s having to spell this out. ‘In case you were wondering. He lives with his aunt- May and his uncle raised him, his parents died years ago, that’s why he was so cut up last year when his uncle was killed.’

‘Oh.’ His cheeks burn, and Flash stares at the table. 

‘Yeah, _oh_. So I gave him a free pass because he was worried about his aunt. Say a word about it to Peter and I’ll throw _you_ off this team, you utter piece of shit.’

Flash doesn’t answer, and MJ snatches up the cards, trying to calm herself down before she starts.

She really hopes Peter never finds out about that conversation.

 

II

‘Look, Mr Stark, I- um, I’ve got stuff to do today, actually,’ Peter says, scratching the back of his head and wincing. He’s got his phone pressed against his ear, and he’s scuffing his feet against the sidewalk outside school. ‘I know, it’s just- I can’t. I’m sorry.’

MJ narrows her eyes. Peter hasn’t ditched decathlon for his internship for four weeks, and he’s not said why he doesn’t want to go but she figures it’s something important. He never ditches the internship.

‘Why? Um…’ Peter stares around, but MJ’s already swiped his phone out of his hand.

‘He’s got a school project with me,’ she says. ‘It’s due next week.’

‘ _Who is this_?’ Tony Stark asks.

MJ turns her back on Peter, ignoring his spluttering and gestures to take the phone again. ‘Michelle.’

‘ _Peter’s never mentioned you_.’

Wow. ‘Ok.’

Tony waits for her to say something else, but she doesn’t. His tone’s dismissive. ‘ _School projects aren’t important, anyway_.’

‘Actually, they are. See, I want to go to college and this project is half our lit grade.’

‘ _College is a waste of time_.’

‘Says the man who doesn’t have a degree.’

‘ _I’m a billionaire_.’

‘Because you inherited daddy’s murder-business.’

MJ glances behind her, and Peter’s jaw is slack.

‘ _…what’s your name again_?’ This time, he sounds actually interested.

Rolling her eyes, MJ sticks her tongue in her cheek. ‘You can have Peter back tomorrow. Bye.’ She hangs up, shoving the phone at Peter’s chest probably harder than she should.

‘Why did you…?’

‘Your boss is an asshole,’ she tells him, trying to keep her face passive and her breathing steady. 

“Peter’s never mentioned you”.

‘What did he say?’

‘The project’s not important,’ MJ says, but she can see Peter doesn’t believe her. Sticking her hand in her bag, she pulls out a book and sticks her nose in it. ‘You’re welcome, have fun skiving.’

Peter looks worried and confused, answering the phone as soon as it starts buzzing again while she walks away. ‘What did you say to her? …MJ! …yeah, _her_. What did you say?’

Curling her arms tighter around herself, she doesn’t look back, but she can’t hold in the small smile. Peter’s talked about MJ, not Michelle.

‘I- no, I don’t- look, I’ll come over tomorrow, ok? I need this grade. Fine. Bye.’

She breathes out, swallowing, and slows down. MJ can’t even see the words on the page, but she nearly jumps out of her skin when she realises he’s walking alongside her.

‘Do you want to watch a movie or something? I’ll buy snacks.’

‘Why are you lying to Tony Stark?’

‘Oh, I’m avoiding responsibility,’ he says, grinning. ‘I’ll get cookies?’

She sizes him up, and he’s not going to say any more. ‘Big ones.’

‘Done.’

 

III

His skipping decathlon is a bit different once MJ knows Peter’s Spider-Man. She doesn’t change her attitude to his attendance, but if he doesn’t show up she doesn’t text him asking where he is.

Off saving the world somewhere, probably.

They’re in practice and MJ’s drilling them on the solar system when his phone buzzes, and he reads it. She can tell by his face he’s needed somewhere.

‘I’ve got to go,’ he says, standing up. ‘Sorry.’

‘Why?’ MJ asks, because she has to.

‘I’ve… got a doctor’s appointment. That I forgot about.’

Cindy frowns. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘It’s just a check-up, but I can’t miss it.’

‘A check up for what?’

‘I… um.’

‘He was dropped on his head a lot as a baby,’ MJ cuts in, shrugging. ‘There’s sustained trauma they have to check, he should be even more stupid than he is. Cindy, name three of Neptune’s moons.’

Peter rolls his eyes, grabbing his bag and coming around the back of the chair to kiss her hair, but she ignores him and asks Flash what year ice was found on Mars.

 

IV

MJ is reading on his bed and waiting for Peter to get back when he falls in through the window. There’s a diagonal slash up his chest and May’s somewhere in the apartment, and he doesn’t ever want her to know what kind of messes he gets in, so MJ drags him onto his bed. Pressing his already-ruined shirt into the wound, she scrabbles under the bottom bunk for the first aid kit and ignores him when he yanks to mask off and bites into the back of his hand, face screwed up with pain.

His girlfriend’s seen too much of his blood and suffering to be distracted by it now.

‘It doesn’t look deep,’ she says, fingers finding the box. ‘But you’re bleeding a lot. Did it feel deep?’

‘It- um, Karen said it’s half an inch at its deepest,’ Peter mumbles. ‘No major arteries or veins hit. Somehow.’

‘What was it?’

‘Knife.’

Even though her hands and shirt are already covered in blood, MJ finds the sanitiser and cleans to her elbows, ignoring how streaky-pink her skin it. ‘So, no stitches.’

They’re stocked with clean towels and MJ packs onto his wounds, heel of her palms digging them in. Peter smacks his head into the pillows in the frustration of being unable to make noise.

‘Tell your super-healing to kick in faster,’ MJ whispers. ‘Your blood sucks at clotting.’

Leaning over him, MJ can’t take her hands off the towels or he’ll bleed more. His bedsheets are ruined- he needs to consider investing in waterproof ones, really, he does this too often for it to be worth it.

Still grimacing, Peter seems to be adjusting to the pain. ‘Thank you.’

‘Shove it up your ass,’ MJ says evenly, and Peter rolls his eyes.

‘Most people say “you’re welcome”.’

‘Most people don’t regularly go home and wash their boyfriend’s blood out of their shirt.’ And, one time, her hair.

Peter swallows, and avoids her gaze.

He doesn’t want her here. He’s never outright said it, but she knows he wakes up crying because she’s seen him and she knows he’ll be mid-sentence and he’ll trigger and he won’t be able to speak for two minutes and she knows he doesn’t want her anywhere near this. 

It’s dangerous, yes. It’s messy and it’s going to fuck her up- she’s already having dreams where her bedroom walls are painted in his blood and his body is warm in her bed because she couldn’t save him- and it’s what she wants. She’ll be doing this as long as he is, she already knows. There’s no backing out now. If he broke up with her tomorrow she’d still stitch him back up and send him out to try again.

The world needs Peter Parker. She won’t leave him unless he asks.

Peeling the corner of a towel back, MJ breathes out. It’s only oozing.

‘By the way,’ she says, replacing her hands with his to keep pressure up, ‘what are we supposed to do if you ever need a blood transfusion?’

‘There’s a protocol in the suit. If I ever need professional treatment Tony will know before I do.’

It’s some comfort, she supposes. Everything she touches bloodstained, MJ grabs the antibacterial wipes and removes one towel, throwing it in a plastic bag and cleaning up the wound, and then repeats again to get the rest of the cut.

As she’s helping pull him to his feet so he can take the suit off and she can wrap him up, there’s a rap of knuckles on the door.

Peter stares at the door, completely paralysed, but MJ dives across the room and snaps the light off. May can’t know.

MJ opens the door a crack to May’s frown.

‘He’s just got back- completely conked out,’ MJ whispers. ‘I’m just going to grab my stuff and then I’ll be gone, I promise.’

‘Is he alright?’

‘Just tired.’

May doesn’t look convinced.

‘I’ll be a minute, ok? Bit hard to find my stuff in the dark.’ Face neutral as she stares down May, she can’t breathe a sigh of relief when May nods.

‘Let me know if you need help.’

Nodding, MJ shuts the door and the room’s completely dark. She scrabbles round for the light switch, flicking it on. Peter’s suit pools around his ankles, and MJ pulls a face at him and moves to grab the bandages- but she kicks the first aid kit and sends it flying.

In the next second, May yanks the door open and stares at them both.

They’re both covered in his blood. Peter babbles, telling her to get out and that she can’t see this, but he can’t move to grab something to cover himself up. 

MJ snatches up the bandages, holding out a bloody hand to May. ‘It looks worse than it is. He’s got accelerated healing, he just needs to sleep it off.’

May doesn’t seem to take in anything either of them are saying.

It takes her a couple of seconds to realise Peter’s messed up his healing, but she’ll deal with May later. She starts winding the bandages around him, but he tries to move towards May, working himself up into a freak out because he’s exhausted and swaying on his feet and May’s seeing a lot of his blood right now.

May steps forward, cupping his face and telling him to breathe. She wipes away his tears and lets MJ work.

They coax him into his pyjamas and convince him to go to bed, May tucking him in while MJ actually does pack all her stuff up, but the two women don’t say a word to each other as MJ leaves.

Her book’s covered in blood, too. Unsalvageable. She tosses it in the trash on the way out.

 

V

Peter sets off a fire alarm in the chemistry labs about six minutes before the explosion. MJ doesn’t really remember much, just seeing him stand up, walk over to the fire alarm and smash in the glass without hesitation. The whole class howls, smacking hands over their ears and Dr Flint roars Peter’s name, but he doesn’t answer, grabbing MJ and Ned’s arms and practically dragging them out of the classroom, mouth pressed together in a tight line.

Once they’re outside, she loses track of him but keeps a tight hold of Ned because Peter probably went back.

A bang has everyone ducking for cover, shrieking and screaming, but the damage seems to be around the back of the building- the labs, right where they all were.

MJ feels like she holds her breath until she sees Peter, her and Ned clamouring to his side, and he hugs them both in relief. ‘Gas leak. I _knew_ I could smell something weird all day.’

Dr Flint marches up to them, but she looks decidedly less angry. ‘Peter, how on earth did you-?’

‘We could all smell gas,’ MJ says immediately.

Peter plays it scared. ‘I’m really sorry, I just panicked, I know I should’ve said something, I just kind of freaked out with all the Bunsen burners around-’

‘Peter, you saved our lives,’ Dr Flint tells him. ‘Do not apologize.’

‘-right.’

MJ leaves him to it, spreading a rumour of a gas leak until half the class is convinced they could smell the gas and swear it to the police. Peter isn’t even questioned twice, no suspicion over the kid who saved a lot of lives.

A firefighter does stop to tell Peter he’s the smartest kid he’s ever met, though, and MJ smiles at Peter’s blush, watching him from afar.

 

&I

‘Peter, find a seat or pick an appealing square of carpet, I don’t care which.’

He’s texting, though, and MJ knows what he’s about to say before he says it. ‘I’m sorry, I can’t stay.’

‘Kick him off the team,’ Flash says, leaning in. ‘ _Please _kick him off the team.’__

__‘If you answer three consecutive questions correctly today I’ll consider it,’ MJ says, flicking through her cards and wondering what he’ll say if she asks him what pet name Peter whispers in her ear to send shivers down her spine. That’s a valid decathlon question._ _

__‘Where are you even going? What’s so _important_ , Parker?’_ _

__‘Oh, y’know,’ Peter shrugs, bumping fists with Ned and kissing MJ’s hair, ‘saving the world, that kind of thing. I’ll make it up to you all, I promise!’_ _

__He rushes out the door, and the team turns to MJ._ _

__She shrugs. ‘Anyway…’_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I AM WRITING THAT REQUEST I just need to redraft it and I'll post it, but this has been bugging me for weeks and I need it out of my brain


End file.
